conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Eichi/Eien no Tochi/Chapter 7: Round 2
'Glory of Ares' Military Vessel (over Fuzhou, Fujian) - Commander Chamber As Tenshi Keramat enters the chamber, Mephisto Villes starts speaking. - "Humiliation." - he says. - "Do you know how it feels like, white angel?" - "More than you could imagine." - replies Tenshi. - "Which is exactly why I cannot fail." - "Amazing, a week ago, I was the sage of death, training the next sennin. Now I'm a joke." - says Mephisto. - "And you are the rebel who killed the prodigy and knocked a sage down." - "Bellamy chose his fate." - "So did you." - replies Mephisto. - "The only way I can restore my honor is by taking your head to the sennin." - "I already defeated you once Mephisto." - "Only because I underestimated you. It won't happen again." - says Mephisto, activating his revelation. - "Revelation • Reaper: Shinigami!" - "I won't fail this time. Revelation • Ange Pur: Ophanim!" A red circle of light appears beneath Tenshi, coloring his revelation with white and red tones, a red halo appears above his head. - "What the hell is that?" - asks Mephisto. - "Oh you like it?" - replies Tenshi. - "It's a 'Ruby Halo', a gift from the Jiangxi Military." - "Ruby Halo?" - "Yes, it is a high amount of energy focused on this ring. We can play longer this time." - "Resuming, it allows you to stay in this form..." - says Mephisto. - "But I wonder, just how long can you use it?" - "Long enough." - says Tenshi, attacking Mephisto, who dodges. - "Bang Nova!" A green beam comes out of one of Tenshi's hands, opening a hole on the roof of the fortress. - "Black Death!" - shouts Mephisto, throwing a dark cloud at Tenshi. The cloud hits a wall, which is completely dissolved by the poisonous substance. - "What the hell?" - "It's called miasma, kid." - says Mephisto, releasing a second cloud. - "I see." - says Tenshi, dodging the miasmatic cloud again. - "Holy Flap!" As in Jiujiang, eight flashes of light come out of Tenshi's wings, this time being deflected by Mephisto. - "As I said." - says Mephisto. - "Won't happen ag... What the..." The roof collapses completely, obligating the two of them to fight outdoors. The cloud of miasma is quickly dissipated. - "Just to get rid of the cloud, huh?" - says Mephisto. - "Quite smart, but not unexpected at all. Darkness Drive!" Mephisto furiously attacks Tenshi with his scythe, causing his sword to fall off his hand. - "This is the end!" - says Mephisto, as an enormous quantity of darkness envelops his spinning body. - "Darkness Carousel!" - "Plume Armor!" - says Tenshi. A massive sphere of darkness envelops both Mephisto and Tenshi. The two then fly upwards, clashing their blades. Mephisto cuts off all of Tenshi's wings, grabing him by the neck and throwing him into the skies. - "Seems I won't be able to take your head afterall boy." - says Mephisto. - "Because this will vaporize you! Purging Wave!" "Holy Aegis!" A titanic sphere of chi comes out of Mephisto's hands, enveloping a part of the nightsky. Mephisto's revelation instantly fades away as he starts to laugh. - "Mephisto!" - yells Tenshi, throwing a massive red and orange-colored beam at him. - "Dual Nova!" Mephisto is thrown down across the ship's floors, being crushed dead at the city's ground. The flying fortress starts to collapse as Tenshi falls across the hole opened. Category:Gobi-Aoi's CreationsCategory:Eien no Tochi